How to cherish your life by Uzumaki Naruto
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Bacically Saw Naruto style. Naruto shows people how to cherish their lives. NarutoxMikoto pairing
1. The first one to go

Naruto: SAW style

No don't do it. I screamed out violently.

Shut up you demon brat. A villager said as he hit my face.

They were doing this to her for three fucking hours. My one and only friend raped by five villagers for three fucking hours all she wanted to do was be my friend they didn't have to do this. Where was the hokage? Why isn't he here of all the times to be missing why wasn't he fucking here? He said he would always be there for me and now he has let me down. I can't rely on anyone. I had to do something I couldn't just be still and let this happen to her any more I don't know what happened but a red glow surrounded me I easily lifted the man holding me down and tossed him into the wall.

Oh no the demon is breaking through run for your life. One of the villagers screamed as he pulled his pants up the others quickly followed through I couldn't follow them because I had to take care of her my one and only friend. So I turned around, picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

_20 minutes later_

I busted through the doors carrying her and screamed for help. A few nurses seeing how badly damage the girl in my arms was quickly grabbed her and rushed her into a room. It seemed like I was there for years just standing outside. Looking, trying to find out if she was o.k. Then a doctor came out. I hadn't seen this one in all my visits to the hospital so he probably just moved into Konoha.

Hello are you the boy that brought in the girl?

I nodded in confirmation not trusting myself to speak.

How is she doc?

Not good I'm afraid she has a cracked skull from what looks to be a pipe, a broken arm, bruising all over her body and internal bleeding. I don't think she will last the night he finishes somberly.

There was silence from the both of them for a few minutes. Quietly he said,

I know that it's against procedure but she asked for you after we stabilized her. Now normally I wouldn't do this but she really needs you right now. He turned around and opened the door to her room.

I numbly walked in and sat down next to the bed where she laid. I couldn't believe she was still alive I don't even know how she made it this far. Her face was black and blue, her nose was crushed, the once snake like eyes were swollen shut and her violet hair was matted down. Her lips were cut up from the rough kisses she had to endure. Her arms had hand prints that formed nasty bruises on her tanned skin. I didn't even want to know how the rest of her body hidden by the blanket looked like. The only thing you could hear was the IV drip and the heart monitor. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and I grabbed her hand trying to make myself believe that this was a bad dream that she took me to the dango shop and no bad men hit her with a pipe and tossed her into the ally way, that they didn't beat her up before they tore off her clothes, that they didn't hold my face and eyes open so that I had to watched as they beat her and after that raped her. I heard a voice weak and horace from all the screaming. I looked up and saw that she had her eyes opened just barely though.

Naruto I'm glad that you could come. Hey now what's with all the tears Naru-chan. She gave a weak grin it didn't look good on her. She coughed a few times blood dribbled down her chin. I wiped it off with my sleeve. Naruto I don't have much time left.

Come on Nee-chan you know that's not true. I grinned.

Yes it is right now I can't feel my toes and I'm starting to get cold. She took a shuddering breath and coughs a few times. I want you to know that what happened back in that ally way was not your fault, that there was nothing you could do to save me from them.

Yes I could have. Quiet. She stopped me with one word quiet. You know that's not true Naru-chan. Now before I go I have something to tell you. I felt the tears run again. What is it Nee-chan? I questioned her. I have two things to say one is to get those bastards she coughed again. And…cough… it was barely a whisper but I heard it, I heard it like she screamed it into my ears. Please…cherish… your life. She took a shuddering breath and let it go. And that was the last thing Mitarashi Anko ever said.

I wiped my tears off and stopped sniffling. I wouldn't cry in front of her I don't know if I would ever do it again. I didn't wail like others do. I didn't scream to the heavens to reverse what had been done. I didn't beat the wall; I don't think I did anything. I just stood there looking down at the body of my nee-chan, abuse and broken that was the only words I could think of. I stood there for thirty minutes before the door opened again. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I knew instinctively that is was the Hokage. The man that I now hated for his ignorance and his stupidity. The man that is responsible for her death. But just as quickly it had come it was gone. I looked up at him and he flinched. He reached out to me and tried to grab my shoulder. I didn't trust him anymore. He wasn't there for her or for me. He was here for his weapon yeah I 

knew about the Kyuubi I just didn't give a fuck. I quickly avoided his hand and walked out of the room. I knew what I was going to do now, I am going to restore order, I am going to restore peace, I am going to show people what it means to cherish your life and most importantly I was going to get our revenge. I wasn't seen for two months.

_Two months later_

I had found my target. One of the men that raped my nee-chan that took her away. I had been stalking him for two months looking for an opportunity to capture him. I wanted to save his life from who you ask isn't it oblivious from himself. I managed to get ahead of him and make my way into his apartment. All I had to do now was wait. I got the rag of chloroform out and put on this neat fox mask I found. I watched as he walked in though the door he didn't stand a chance when I latched onto his back and placed the rag over his mouth. I got off him as he fell down, now how am I going to get him to my apartment.

_Later that day _

Who knew that dragging a body about half way across Konoha in the sewers would be so exhausting? Any way the plan had worked beautifully. I was able to secure him in a chair with a jagged piece of metal in each limb and fastened it down enough that he couldn't get out.

Oh look he's waking up.

Glad to make your acquaintance again keji I said. I walked in front of him and after his eyes adjusted he saw me. HE gave a pained whimper from the metal pieces in his skin.

It's you, you did this to me. He said accusingly frankly I think it's rude to accuse people of something they didn't do.

I turned around. No you did this to yourself you took the life of an innocent girl. I started walking around looking for the final piece of the puzzle.

Look, look I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I looked back at him and walked toward him.

I forgive you keji I really do but what you have done in your life has ruined your soul.

I grabbed a chair and sat it right in front of him and looked into his eyes.

Things aren't consequential keji. Good things don't lead to good things and bad to bad.

People steal don't get caught.

Others live good lives.

Others lie and cheat… and get elected.

A person helps a stranded traveler…and get's taken out by a falling tree.

There's no accounting for it.

How you play the cards your delt is all that matters.

Do you understand what I'm saying?

NO…I mean yes… you're a fucking psycho.

I got up from my chair and sighed.

Please I'm bleeding man just let me go.

I could let you go. I saw the spark of hope in his eyes. But that wouldn't serve you. He looked down and started crying.

I posed like I was thinking. I'll tell you what I can do though. He looked back up at me. I'll give you a…tool to reclaim your life, to discard the vices that have corrupted your soul.

I walked behind the chair and took out the tool to show him.

Whoa! What the fuck is that? In my hands was a square like frames with four kunai on each side.

I looked at him shocked. This? This is the tool that will save your life. I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I walked back around him and placed it on the stands around his head. I want to play a game.

I started to attach it to the chair and told him why this was happening to him.

Your life is a lie Keji. Now comes your moment of truth.

As a rapist you prayed on other people's innocence to fuel your addiction and lust.

Today we bring the ugliness inside you out into the open. Now in order to stay alive you have to match your face with the ugliness of your soul. Just lean forward into the kunai's with your face press hard enough and you will be release the arm and leg restraints that bind you. **But press though and you will be freed.**

Fuck you kid, fuck you. Help, help.

Or you can sit there and bleed out on the floor live or die make your choice. I took a step back and watched.

FUCK he pressed his face into the kunai's leaving bloody trails on his face he doesn't do it on the first try it takes him five tries to do it.

When he pressed through it the leg and arm restraints pop out and he sprawls on the floor. He looks up at me and gets up. He's a bloody mess. Perfect. I watched as he grabbed his face where he was cut.

Oh your dead, you're fucking dead! He lunged at me but at the last second I moved to the side and tripped him. He fell into the box of barbwire behind me and started screaming. After thirty seconds he stopped thrashing. Quickly I carved out a jigsaw piece from his skin symbolizing that he was missing something that would have saved his life. After that I left my apartment to go into hiding. Before I closed the door I heard that he was breathing lightly he wasn't dead yet. So I said GAMEOVER and slammed the door. Copying what I saw a ninja do I made the hand signs and disappeared.

No one suspected me. They were glad that I was missing and couldn't be found. Little did they know that I was behind them in the shadows with my fox mask and traps waiting for a chance to show a new person how to cherish their life. Waiting for a chance to teach them a lesson on how to live. Ah there are my new targets one Mikoto Uchiha and her Husband. He hit's her by the way and she doesn't say anything. Let's see if we can change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or saw

Can you break the bonds

_Ugh…my head where am I. My name is Mikoto Uchiha and right now I'm trying to figure out why I hurt so bad. Blearily I open my eyes. The light was dim and it flickered. I looked around and saw that I was in a academy like classroom. I looked down and screamed at what I saw. There were thin metal rods in me and it hurt with each breath I took. I looked behind me and saw that the back of the rods protrude out of my husband. In front of me was a diagram of what looked to be where the needles where placed inside me. We were hanging from two harnesses. I was still screaming when he woke up. _

"_Shut up!" I heard the voice of my husband the head of the Uchiha clan scream. "Where the fuck am I. Mikoto you better have a good explanation for this you dumb bitch and it better be good or I'll smack you a good one. And what the fuck does your life is in her hands mean. " _

_As you can tell me and my husbands marriage is not a happy one. The only reason I married this dumb son of a bitch was because I was forced to and now he treats me like a damn pack mule blaming me with his problems and when he gets really mad he won't stop at yelling oh no he'll go so much father then that. He actually had the nerve to pull a Kunai on me one time. Let's just say that it did not end well for me. I spent five days in the hospital with a broken leg a fractured rib, five broken fingers and a broken arm. executed. I thought of suicide more than once and actually got half way there until he stopped me from dying by taking me to the Personal physician saying that he told me when to die. I was going to do it again but then I realized that another poor girl will take my place and I didn't want that . And as I looked down in self pity I noticed in my hand was a tape recorder taped in my hand. I quickly pressed play._

"HELLO MIKOTO. MY NAME IS JIGSAW AND I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY A GAME. YOU DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW YOU. MOKOTO UCHIHA.

"_What the fuck? Who is that Mikoto answer me.!" _

"_Shut the fuck up so I can listen to this damn tape."_

ALL YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE LET OTHERS DICTATE YOUR ACTIONS. FROM YOUR PARENTS TO YOUR CLAN LEADER AND HUSBAND. YOU HAVE ALLOWED THEM TO MAKE THE FINAL DECISION IN EVERY LITTLE THING BE IT FROM WHAT YOU WEAR TO WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR SON ITACHI.

I GIVE YOU THE POWER NOW TO CHOSE YOUR OWN PATH WILL YOU STAY CONNECTED TO THE MAN THAT WILL EVENTUALLY BRING YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY TO RUIN BEING THE SPOILED LITTLE BRAT THAT HE IS OR WILL YOU BREAK THE BONDS THAT HOLD YOU TO HIM. YOU CAN EITHER STAY WITH HIM AND BLEED OUT OR YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF. YOUR WOUNDS WILL HEAL OVER TIME BUT HIS WON'T. AS YOU CAN SEE FROM THE CHART IN FRONT OF YOU THAT EVERY PIECE OF METAL GOES THROUGH A MAJOR ARTORY FOR HIM BUT NON-LETHAL AREAS FOR YOU.

NOW MAKE YOUR CHOICE LIVE OR DIE.

P.S THE HARNEST HOLDING YOU IS CHAKRA RESTRAING SO NO EASY WAY OUT.

" _You bitch you better keep those things in or I will kill you."_

"_Thank you honey." I said as I ripped a metal piece out._

"_AW you bitch stop, you fucking bitch."_

_I started pulling out the pieces of metals one by one. I loved the sound of him screaming. The bastard deserves it. I heard him gurgle as he chock on his own blood. The sound made me close my eyes in bliss. Finally the only thing left was the piece of metal next to my lung but in his heart. With one great tug I finally yanked the fucker out. "SHIT." It hurt so much but at least I knew that he wouldn't make it out of this place alive. All of a sudden a key dropped in front of my face. I look up to see a kid around the age of ten dangle a key in front of my face. _

" _Oh… thank god. You're here kid. I don't know how you got here but can you help me. Can you unlock my harness._

The kid grabbed her hand and shoved the key into it without saying a word.

_Finally I can get out of here. If I don't close these wounds up I will die non fatal or not I'm bleeding a lot. I finally got my shaking hands to get the key into the lock. I released it and fell to the ground. I was on my hands and knees when I felt two fingers caress my chin so that I looked up. I saw the kids blue eyes and lost myself in it. And only when I heard him speak that I broke out of it. And his voice shocked me to the core. _

AREN'T YOU GLAD TO BE ALIVE MIKOTO.

_He had his fingers hold my face up as he looked into my eyes. I was scared. I was afraid that he would put me into the harness again and make me stay there till I bled to death. But he surprised me when he kissed me on the lips. When he kissed me I felt a fire erupt in me and I started feeling warm. He ended the kiss which to my shock caused me a little disappointment. _

THERE ISN'T THAT BETTER.

_He asked, I looked down and found that the wounds that were there were gone. Before I could ask him what happened he interrupted me._

YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I DID THIS TO YOU AREN'T YOU.

_I looked up at him and nodded my head not trusting myself to speak._

YOU DON'T KNOW ME. THE VILLAGE MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN MY NAME. MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO THE DEMON CONTAINER OF KONOHA.

_Despite myself I gasped they said that you were killed._

YEAH I WOULDN'T DOUBT THAT. ANYWAY THIS WHOLE THING STARTED WHEN THE VILLAGERS MADE A FATAL MISTAKE. I CAN TAKE THE ABUSE THAT THEY DISHED OUT BUT THEN THEY CROSSED A LINE WHEN BEAT AND RAPED MY ONLY FRIEND. BEFORE SHE DIED SHE TOLD ME TO GET REVANGE FOR HER AND FOR ME CHERISH MY LIFE.

"_But how does that matter with anything that you have been doing."_

YES I WAS GETTING TO THAT. YOU SEE I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID FOR A LONG TIME. AND THEN IT HIT ME WHAT BETTER TO DO WITH MY LIFE THAN TEACH OTHERS HOW TO CHERISH THEIR LIVES TO AT THE SAME TIME.

" _And you figured that this was the best way to do it." I said sarcastically._

_YES._

" _What how can you say that. This is incredibly dangerous thing to do. This is cruel and unusual punishment."_

HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT. THIS ISN'T A PUNISHMENT THIS IS A LESSON TO BE LEARNED.

"_And what lesson would that be."_

THE LESSON ON HOW TO CHERISH YOUR LIFE.

"_How can you think this is the best way to learn this lesson couldn't you just tell people."_

AND WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE I SHOULD DO. JUST WALK UP TO SOMEONE AND SAY CHERISH YOUR LIFE. NO. IN MY EXPERIENCE IF YOU THROW A SLEDGEHAMMER AT PEOPLES FACES YOU WILL HAVE THEIR FULL ATTENTION. IMAGINE THIS. WHAT IF I CAME UP TO YOU TODAY AND SAID CHERISH YOUR LIFE YOU WOULD PROBABLY LAUGH ME OFF BUT NOW WHAT CAN YOU DO AFTER WHAT I PUT YOU THROUGH. MOST PEOPLE ARE SO UNGRATEFUL TO BE ALIVE. I JUST WANT TO GIVE THEM PERSPECTIVE ON HOW VALUABLE THEIR TIME IS ON THIS EARTH.

"_How many people have pass this test of yours." I asked out of curiosity_

NONE. YOU ARE THE FIRST OUT OF A HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX. SO I HAVE TO ASK YOU MIKOTO UCHIHA. DO YOU CHERISH THE LIFE YOU HAVE NOW.

_I thought about it for a second. I reviewed how I was before this. I was suicidal and depressed but at the end of this test I was so happy that I got out. That I survived, that I made it. I thought a lot and after thirty minutes of silence I said yes._

PERFECT NOW THERE ARE TWO CHOICES TO MAKE YOU CAN COME WITH ME TO OUR NEW HOME OR YOU CAN LEAVE THIS BUILDING AND RETURN BACK TO THE UCHIHA MANNER. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CHOOSE IT'S YOUR LIFE NOW YOU LIVE IT.

" _I would like to go with you Uzumaki-sempai."_


	3. Apprentice

I don't own Naruto or Saw. I hope you like this new chapter.

Apprentice

_Hokage tower_

The doors busted in showing a chunin messenger.

"Lord Hokage we have found Uchiha Fugaku."

The third got up and said, "Where is he? And what about his wife?"

"Sir we found Fugaku but not his wife."

"Show me where he is."

"Yes sir."

They left the tower via window.

_A rundown apartment_

The chunin and the hokage arrived at the scene.

"Oh Kami!" The hokage exclaimed as he walked into the room.

The room was decorated like an academy classroom. With a chalk board and everything in the middle of the room was Fugaku held up by a harness a similar harness was hanging next to him below him was a huge puddle of blood.

"Sir it seems that he bleed out."

"No surprise there I mean look at the diagrams over here. It seems that those metal rods over there were in every major artery in his body." The hokage said.

"That's not all sir look at this board."

On the board was a message in blood, **your life is in her hands.**

"It seems that Mikoto was here too and I think those metal rods were in her as well in non-lethal areas if those diagrams on the opposite wall of Fugaku are any indication." One of the chunin that was investigating the room said.

"The only question is where is she?" The Hokage said.

"Sir you better come over here and look at what I found." The coroner said.

The coroner had taken off Fugaku's shirt and over his heart a piece of flesh had been cut out in the shape of a jigsaw piece. And a message was under it. It said **He was missing something.**

_In an apartment on the other side of town_

"Ugh…where am I?" Mikoto said.

All of a sudden the scenes of last night played through my mind and I bolted up with my eyes looking around the room. It was pretty standard there was a door that was looked that led to the room next to mine, a TV a bed and a dresser. My breath hitched there on the dresser was a tape recorder. I shakily reach out with my left hand to grab the recorder.

"Please…don't be another test. Please."

I pressed the play button.

"GOOD MORNING MIKOTO. IF YOU ARE WONDERING YOU ARE IN A HOTEL ROOM IN THE SLUMS OF KONOHA. AND HERE IS YOUR FIRST TEST."

"Oh god no." I whispered.

"TO STAY AND LIVE WITH ME I NEED YOU TO SEE WHAT I SEE, FEEL WHAT I FEEL AND TO SAVE LIKE I SAVE. THE MAN THAT OWNS THIS BUILDING NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON ABOUT LIFE. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY LATER. THERE IS A SUITCASE IN FRONT OF YOU OPEN IT. PAUSE THE TAPE AFTER YOU OPEN IT THAN PRESS PLAY AGAIN."

She did and what she saw shocked her. Inside was the picture of the man that Naruto had said needed a lesson. He was a fat slob to put it lightly. She picked it up and put it on the bed next to her. Next she saw a fox mask. Now normally this wouldn't be a shocker or anything but ever since the Kyuubi attacked these types of things were banned it was a shame she loved foxes and thought they were cute. She took it out to admire it when a key fell out with a note attached to it. It said press play.

"THIS KEY IS VITAL TO THE MAN DOWN STAIRS. IT LEADS TO THE ROOM NEXT DOOR. IN THERE YOU WILL FIND THE TOOLS THAT WILL HELP THIS MAN CLAIM HIS LIFE BACK. THERE IS A SECRET COMPARTMENT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SUITCASE IT HOLDS A SHORT SWORD IN IT. GRAB IT."

She did. The tape continued on.

NOW YOU HAVE THE TOOLS TO LEAD HIM TO THE NEXT ROOM ADJACENT TO THIS ONE. YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW IT WAS YOU, PUT ON THE FOX MASK AND LEAD HIM TO HIS SALVATION."

The tape ended, she had her orders and she was going to follow them. She donned the fox mask and went down the stairs and saw my target. He was playing with what I assumed was his dog. All of a sudden a drunken man stumbled in asking for a room. I quickly formulated a plan and put it to work. While he was distracted by the man I would grab his dog to lead him up,

"Here boy and to my delight he followed. Good boy." I smiled

_Switch P.O.V_

"Finally I got that man out." I sighed.

"Fluffy come here girl." I said.

There was no response. Then I heard a sound on the second floor. Quickly I got up and walked up to the second floor, and there my fluffy was. It looked like she was sniffing at something I can't see what let me see.

"Fluffy move." I said.

And I kneeled down to see what it was and to my surprise I saw a fox mask I thought we band those years ago.

"Get up and come inside." I heard a voice said and to my surprise there was lady Mikoto with a sword aimed specifically at my throat I quickly did as I was told.

_Switch P.O.V_

"Get up and come inside." I said.

The fat slob followed my orders the sword in front of me flashed dangerously. I closed the door behind him.

"Now walk to the door and open it." I handed him the key to the door adjacent to this room.

He didn't say anything as he open the door but when he opened it he froze up. I didn't have time for this so I pushed him in and followed but what I saw rocked me to the core.

The room was lit up by a red light and strung down from the ceiling were pictures of women some dead some still alive. Their faces were beaten up; they were all bruised and bloody. They were all tied to a bed I saw a picture where one woman tried to bite her hand off at the wrist trying to get out of the restraints I was confused on what they were doing here. The room was completely changed the T.V looked like it had seen better days and the image was fuzzy. The doors were all nailed shut except for the one we opened but the thing that changed the most was the bed, it had four posts with handcuffs on them along with gears on them and where the head rest was there was a clamp and above that wee two sickles poised to come down and above that was a message that said **See what I see, feel what I feel, save as I save**. The man in a corner with his hands to his knees all of a sudden the screen on the T.V became clear and there was Naruto.

"HELLO MIKOTO."

"Who is that?" The man screamed.

"Shut up!"

"IF YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR I MUST CONGRADULATE YOU NOT MANY PEOPLE WOULD TAKE THIS OPERTUNITY TO FLEE AND THROW IT AWAY. THERE IS A DRAWER NEXT TO IT OPEN IT."

I did. Inside it were two handles with a wire connecting the two obvious they controlled something and a tape that said don't play me yet and along with that was an address.

"YOU WILL SEE MIKOTO THE REASON I HAVE FOUND THAT THIS MAN NEEDS A LESSON ON LIFE WHEN YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO SHOW YOU, FROM THEN ON IT'S YOUR CHOICE GIVE HIM THE TEST OR LET HIM GO."

The screen blacked out only to come on a second later showing the fat man's face in the camera's screen.

"_There we go are you ready?" _

_He moved away from the camera and there tied to the bed was a young girl about ten tied to the bed and was gagged. He got on the bed and pulled down the girl's panties and said "Are you ready to take it you dirty slut?"_

_He plunged himself in the girl and she screamed only to be silenced when he punched her in the face twice._

"_Shut up you bitch." He said as he continued._

_The girl had tears going down her face._

Mikoto couldn't take it anymore and turned her face away from the screen feeling sad at what happened to the girl then angry, angrier than she had ever been in her life then she realized the 

monster that did this to that little girl was here in the very room she stood in and she had the sword. She faced the man cowering in the corner and she gave a devilish smirk.

"Get up and get into the bed. Handcuff yourself."

"Wait you got to understand that was a long time ago I was young, I was stupid I paid for it please just let me go."

His pleading was met with an angry no and a cold sword.

"I won't say it again get yourself into the bed and strap you're self in."

"Okay, okay." He said as he put on the handcuffs.

When he put his head in the clamp it suddenly put pressure on the man's head stopping it from moving. Mikoto knew what to do, she put the two switches into his hands and pressed the play button of the tape recorder and dropped it on the man and walked out of the room closing the door. A familiar voice rang out.

"HELLO YU MY NAME IS JIGSAW AND I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY A GAME. YOU HAVE CAUSED PAIN AND RUINED OTHER PEOPLES LIVES WITH YOU'RE ACTIONS. NOW IS THE TIME TO CHOOSE WHAT IS PRECIOUS TO YOU, YOUR FILTHY BODY OR YOUR EYES WHICH HAVE LED YOU ASTRAY. THE DEVICE YOU ARE STRAPED ONTO WILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF THAN YOUR LEGS AND YOU CAN STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING BUT ONLY IF YOU LOSE YOUR EYES HENCE THE SICKLES. WHEN THIS TAPE ENDS YOU WILL HAVE A MINUTE TO DECIDE. LIVE OR DIE MAKE YOUR CHOICE. LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

The tape ended and the man could hear a timer start.

"Oh kami help! Someone help me!" He struggled against his binds for a second and sobered up.

He looked down at the switch in his hands he clicked the right one and true to Jigsaws word the sickle came down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He breathed hard for a second.

"Oh kami just one more just one more." He pressed the second switch but it was too late the timer went off and four limbs came off one by one. He died from massive blood loss.

_On the other side of the door_

"That bastard deserved it." Mikoto said as she heard the four limbs hit the wall. She looked down at the address in her hands.

_I understand now Naruto-kun you have opened my eyes to the evil in a place I thought had none. And for that I will give you a token of appreciation._

Her face turned red at the scenes that ran through her mind. Shaking her head side to side to clear those thoughts she looked down at the address again and started walking out of the shitty hotel.


End file.
